Ahsoka my sweet Slave
by Love-is-my-calling
Summary: Vader has killed Palpatine and become the new emperor, Padme is the empress and they are raising Luke and Leia. Vader turns Ahsoka into a slave due to her betrayal towards him. Can Ahsoka save her master from the point of no return?


**Title- Ahsoka my Sweet Slave**

**Summary- Vader has killed Palpatine and become the new emperor, Padme is the empress and they are raising Luke and Leia. Vader turns Ahsoka into a slave due to her betrayal towards him. Can Ahsoka save her master from the point of no return.**

**Author- Love-Is-My-Calling**

**Chapter one- The Beginning of the End**

Ahsoka Tano bit back a snarl as two clones began to drag her to the emperor. Emperor Vader. Emperor Vader was a cruel man. With cold, gold infested eyes, an evil smile. He could shock a man to death and not even give the family a passing glance. Yes it was safe to say she hated him. No, she'd never met him face to face and in all honesty she didn't want to. Obi-wan Kenobi told her that he killed Anakin Skywalker right in front of him.

The clones stopped in front of a desk in a huge room. Ahsoka suspected it to be the work place of Vader himself. The clones saluted to a new person in the room. He was tall, had brown-blonde unruly curls, and soft pink lips. She tilted her head. Where had she seen someone with all the looks he had? He turned to face them, gold eyes widening when he saw her. Ahsoka jumped a little. She knew who had pink lips, unruly curls, and who was tall. She had seen it all on Anakin. So why was it all on Vader?

Xxxxxxxx

Empress Vader cursed loudly. She undid her hair from its form it was in and let long, brown curls run down her back. She walked into the Senate.

"Senators you must listen to me. I can assure you that the issue at hand will be token care of." she said.

"You're one to talk! The emperor is your husband." screamed a small senator.

"Which means I can tell him to fix this. Please listen to me." Padme screamed over the noise.

"What happened to the real Senator from Naboo? Where is she? All we have here is empress Vader!" yelled Senator Organa.

"You're right. I am Empress Vader. So I'll show you I'll show all of you." she said and she walked out back to her home the empire.

Leaving the Senators scared and shaky.

Xxxxxxxx

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Vader." he corrected her.

"How could you?" Ahsoka asked, fighting at the clones grip.

"I did what I had to do!" Vader screamed.

"You betrayed the jedi and me!" she yelled.

"No! They betrayed me and so did you." Vader said, coldly.

"I can't believe this. My master would never sink to this sick level." Ahsoka said, boldly freeing herself from the clones grip.

"Your master was to young to survive that war!" Vader screamed, yellow eyes glowing with anger and hate.

Ahsoka ran at him her emotions rolling.

Hate.

"_Master I'm sorry. I had good intentions it's just-" she had started._

"_Snips when I was your age I did the same thing." Anakin had told her._

Broken.

"_You love her." she said, mad._

"_She's my friend." Anakin said._

"_She's your lover." she had said , then ran away._

Trust destroyed.

"_You can't tell anyone." Anakin said._

"_I won't. Oh Sky-guy you'll be a good dad." she said._

Hurt.

"_Master! Master!" she screamed, frantically._

"_Ahsoka calm down I'm right here." Anakin said._

Lied to.

"_Master. You'll come back. Right?" she asked._

"_Yes Ahsoka. Of course." he promised and ran into the night._

_That night Anakin Skywalker was reported dead by Obi-wan Kenobi. And the empire rose._

Heart torn to Pieces.

"_Anakin." she had cried._

_What was left of the council had comforted her._

"_Sky-guy." she sobbed._

She launched at Vader knocking him down. She bared her teeth and went to punch him. But his hand shot up and lighting came out shocking her.

Clones pulled her up.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were dead for five years! I thought you loved me!" she screamed.

"Anakin loved you, and he's dead!" Vader yelled, walking towards her.

"You're a monster!" she yelled, fighting to break free again from the clones.

"Thank you." Vader said, smiling a smile she had only seen Anakin use.

Ahsoka brought a foot up and kicked Vader in the ribs. He snarled and picked her up by the throat.

"You will pay for your betrayal." he said, throwing her on the ground.

"And someday you'll pay for yours." Ahsoka said, catching her breath.

Vader didn't even give her a look he simply left, ordering clones to put her in a cell block.

Xxxxxxxx

Luke and Leia were waiting for their father to come through the front door. Padme was working on something for the Senate so they couldn't bother her.

Vader opened the door and was tackled to the ground.

"What the," he stopped mid-sentence seeing the twins.

"Hi daddy." they said.

"Hi. What were you two doing?" Vader asked, standing up.

"Waiting for you." Luke said.

"Where's your mother?" Vader asked.

"Mommy's working on something in her office." Leia said.

"Okay I'll be right back." he said.

As he walked away he felt their disappointment. They wanted him to stay with them. It's not like he didn't want to stay with them, it's just he was busy. But they had heard that before.

"Padme." he said, slipping into her office.

Padme looked up from her paperwork, smiling when she saw him.

"Anakin." she said, standing up and walking towards him.

She was the only one he let call him Anakin. He remembered the day she had asked.

"_What do you want?" he asked._

"_Anakin-" she had started._

"_Vader." he corrected._

"_I want to call you Anakin." she said, pleading eyes._

"_Yes Angel." _

"Padme, do you remember Ahsoka Tano?" he asked, pulling her in.

Padme's eyes went wide.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"She's in a cell here." Vader said.

"Why?" Padme asked, confused.

"Betrayal." Vader said.

Padme nodded. But Padme believed she should be in there for something more. She never told her husband but Ahsoka and her didn't get along very well.

Ahsoka had come into her office mad, angry tears trailing down her cheeks. Padme had ran to her asking what was wrong. Ahsoka had screamed that she was what was wrong her master was leaving her out because of her. And swiped and angry hand at her.

Padme looked up at Vader.

"Anakin, what are we going to do with her?" Padme asked.

Vader suddenly remembered the twins sad eyes. How he and Padme were so busy.

"I know what to do." he said, he kissed her and left.

Xxxxxxxx

Ahsoka sat on the bench in her cell. She blew out a sharp breath. Then the door opened. And Emperor Vader waltzed in.

"Vader." she said.

"Your punishment has been decided." Vader said.

"Death?" Ahsoka asked.

"No slavery." Vader said.


End file.
